


Are you okay? (Hikaru and Kaoru)

by DestielSnot



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, anime - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Romance, Smut, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielSnot/pseuds/DestielSnot
Summary: This was originally written in 2015 so bare that in mind when it comes to the quality lol.





	Are you okay? (Hikaru and Kaoru)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written in 2015 so bare that in mind when it comes to the quality lol. Also posted on my Wattpad, Tara-Dikov.

The sobs grew louder as I opened the door to Kaoru's room- Well, our room. Ever since I started talking more to Haruhi, Kaoru has been much more depressed. And when my twin is depressed, than so am I.  
Opening the white wooden door, the sobs cut short and turned to small sniffles from the nose.  
"Kaoru." I stated simply, stalking over to our shared bed, to which had a large lump under the covers in the shape of a curled up body.  
"Why are you so sad?" I asked, pulling the light blue blanket off of my twin to see his shaking, some-what fragile body.  
"Don't act like this Kaoru, I love you. And seeing you like this hurts me."

"Stop lying Hikaru. You're perfectly happy with Haru.." He whimpered after finishing the quickly said sentence. I couldn't help but frown at him. Was he.. jealous?

"Are you jealous Kao?" I asked with a slight humor to my tone.  
"N-no." Kaoru remarked quickly with a stutter. If only he knew how well I could tell when he was lying. I mean, we are twins for God's sake! I know him like the back of my hand.  
"Kao. You know I know when you're lying."

"Fine. I am slightly.. It's just- Seeing you with her and so happy I feel left out. And we always have such fun times just you and me... Ever since Haru though I've been left out." Kao admitted his feeling, and I couldn't help the twinge of regret that went through me. I should never leave my twin like I have, and I know a way to make up for it.

"Kaoru." I mumbled in a whisper, before pulling him up onto my lap.  
"H-Hikaru!" Kaoru shreieked, suprised by my sudden actions. I could see the faint blush arise on his face in the darkened room.

I placed my lips on his, giving him a brief smooch before removing my lips and attaching them to his neck, scattering small love bites.  
His short quiet pants caused me to groan into his neck. Looking up at Kaoru he became flustered and anxious and began lifting the hem of my shirt up. I helped the process go by quicker by taking off my own clothes and helping him with his.

After the removal of all clothes, I returned back to sucking and biting Kaoru's sensitive neck.  
"Nnng-Hikaru~" Kaoru moaned aloud as I bit down on his sweet spot, which was by his collar bone. I licked the sensitive spot, then pushed Kaoru down on the bed, pinning him.  
I licked down from his neck, to his chest, ending at his almost invisible happy trail. Kaoru placed his hands on to my shoulders, slightly lifting his hips. I grabbed his cock with one of my hands, jacking him off slowly, before placing his cock in my mouth.

A moan slipt past his lips, and he bucked his hips towards me.  
I licked the tip in a circular motion, than the shaft. Tasting every part of him.  
"H-Hika-" He cut himself off with a loud moan as he cummed inside my mouth, hitting the back of my throat. I removed his cock out of my mouth, and licked my lips clean, savoring the taste. Before he had the ability to say anything, I shoved two of my fingers in his mouth. Pulling them out, a trail of saliva dripped off, and onto his chest.  
Kaoru placed his legs around my waist, giving me the perfect view of every inch of his beautiful body.

I placed one finger in his hole, moving it around as Kaoru gasped from the slight pain. Quickly, I placed in the second finger, getting him prepared quickly.  
After moving around my two fingers, I pulled them out, and aimed my cock for his entrence. Kaoru gave a small scream as I shoved myself into him all the way. Kaoru grabbed onto my shoulders tightly as I thrusted in and out of him; Withering with pants and moans escaping him.  
"Kaoru-" I grunted as I pushed as far as I could into him, hitting that special spot inside of him. He let out a strangled scream of pleasure, calling out my name. I instantly felt myself cum inside of him, all of a sudden very exhausted. I pulled out all the way after Kaoru released.  
\--  
We laid under the covers, Kaoru snuggled into my side. I let out a happy sigh as I heard his light snores. I closed my eyes, resting my cheek atop of his head.

I love Kaoru. More than any brotherly love; I love him with a passion.


End file.
